Sakura's Birthday
by MoD366
Summary: On her 18th birthday Sakura finds a bouquet from a secret admirer, who wants to meet her, on her desk. Will she go and more importantly will she like who she'll see? NaruSaku, written for Sakura's Birthday


**Disclaimer: **As everybody should know, I own neither Naruto nor anything else. And I definitely do not make money with this fanficton, since I'm far from being good enough.

This is going to be a Birthday-Fic for my dearest Sakura-chan. If she could read it she would most definitely punch my head off my shoulders, so I'm really grateful she can't.

Anyways, pairing's NaruSaku. Don't like, don't read, it's really that simple.

* * *

**Sakura's Birthday**

It's the early morning of a supposed to be beautiful Saturday. The sun is shining through a window directly into the face of a certain pink-haired girl. Waking because of the light, the girl slowly sits up in her bed, rubs her eyes and looks at her clock. Seeing that it's only 7:30 in the morning and her team was promised a weekend off-duty she lies back down and tries to sleep some more, but for some reason she wasn't tired at all, so it's kind of impossible to get some more sleep. Without anything else to do she gets up and recognizes something she didn't see before: on her desk is a beautiful bouquet of flowers, with cherry blossoms draped around it on the desk and a short letter on top of them. Picking it up she starts to read it.

_Dear Sakura,_

_for your 18th Birthday I wish you all the best.  
__I hope you have a fine day, even though the love of your life is far away.  
__But there are other people who care for you, and I'm not talking about your parents.  
If you want to meet someone, who cares for you more than for his own life,__  
come to Team 7's training ground at 7pm, I'll be waiting._

_Your secret admirer_

This was getting confusing. Her window was shut and her parents would never let someone into the room of her daughter, not even if it's for some kind of birthday gift. That's why curiosity got the better of her and she got ready as fast as she could before asking her parents about that bouquet.

But when she got to the living room, she didn't find anyone there. On the kitchen table was a note that her parents had to be out for some time, but they would be back at 3pm at the latest. With her parents away she made herself some breakfast.

Afterwards she took a walk through Konoha, thinking about who could that guy be who brought her the flowers. But then another thought hit her. If he got her flowers, he was maybe at the Yamanaka flower shop, then Ino could perhaps tell her who he was. So she made her way to her best female friend.

"Hey there Ino", she said when entering said shop and seeing the blonde behind the counter.

"Oh, welcome Sakura and Happy Birthday. How does it feel to be 18?", Ino asked.

"Not really any different from being 17, but not bad though. Anyways I came here because I have a question that you might be able to answer me. Was there anyone buying a bouquet of red ,white and yellow tulips?"

"Red, white and yellow tulips? Not that I remember, but I had kind of a date yesterday so my mum might tell you different. But apparently she went to buy some new flowers since especially roses and carnations are almost sold out. And she won't be back until late afternoon, but why are you asking?"

"Well you see, there was said bouquet standing on my desk this morning with a card saying it's from my secret admirer and I want to know who he is, since he invited me to meet him this evening and I'm just so curious I want to know before meeting him, you know?", Sakura explained. Ino got into some kind of "Romantic-Mode", but that could be because of her... well part time job at her families shop.

"Wow really? I always wanted to get a bouquet from some person who loves me, but well I guess for the guy I had a date with it would have been too 'troublesome'." Before recognizing that she indirectly pointed out just who she was dating Sakura exclaimed "Your seeing Shikamaru? Oh that's so cute! I always thought you two could work as a couple."

"You really think so? Well he is a great guy, but way too lazy. But stop talking about me, what are you going to do about that secret admirer of yours?", Ino asked, curious who that guy could be.

"Well it's not that I don't have a suspicion, but I want to be sure that it is him. I even think about not going to meet him if I don't have any proof who it might be."

"You've got to be kidding me! Maybe it's some really hot guy you haven't met before!" Ino screamed.

"Oh come on, Ino, you can't really expect some secret admirer would be Mister Perfect. I mean it's not like Na- I mean Sasuke-kun wrote that, right?" Sakura asked, hoping that Ino didn't hear what she was about to say. But Ino just answered "You're not really dwelling(1) over Sasuke, that snake-loving traitor, are you?"

"Whatever", Sakura responded. "Well then, I gotta go if I want to find out who the person I'm going to meet is." With that she leaves the store. Yamanaka Inoichi entered from the storeroom shortly after she left, asking his daughter if it really was a good idea to help that demon-brat with his plans, only to be reprimanded by the blonde girl. "DAD! We've been through this like a million times. He is NOT the demon-brat! He can be really kind if he wants to. And he surely wants to if Sakura is around. And by the way: He is the most suitable guy for Sakura. So please stop picking on him or she'll never get over that damn Uchiha."

Back with Sakura, she just got back home, her parents being there already.

"Happy Birthday, honey" both her parents exclaimed. But before they could say anything else Sakura asked about the bouquet.

"What bouquet?", her father asked.

"Well, that bouquet of tulips surrounded with cherry blossoms, I'd say." Sakura seemed pretty pissed since her parents behaved as if she were eight, not eighteen.

"Oh you mean that one", her mother said, overpronouncing the last part.

"Yeah that one, so you better tell me how it came up there, since my window was shut and I'm sure as hell you'd never let anyone into my room at that time, not even if you knew him. So what is your excuse?"

"Well you see, actually we DID let someone into your room, just this once, because we knew he'll never do anything to hurt you in any way or even do something worse. We know that he really cares for you whole-heartedly and what kind of parents would we be to take away your chance to get him as a boyfriend, and we hope you do, without you knowing about his feelings." her mother explained.

"So what your saying is, that I should definitely go to that blind date of sorts? But what makes you say so? What does he have that nobody else has?" she wanted to know, curious about what kind of guy the older Harunos would accept as their daughter's boyfriend.

"He cares for you deeply for one. Shall I continue? He would give his life to protect you, he would do everything he can to make you happy, he would even try to get the stars from heaven if you asked him to. I could tell you more about him, but that would let you know who he is and we promised not to spoil the surprise, so nothing more about him." Mr. Haruno said.(2)

Knowing her parents wouldn't tell her anything else, she decided to go into her room to get ready to meet her admirer. Looking at her clock she realized it was already 6 pm, so she had to hurry. After taking a quick shower she decided to dress just as usual, since she didn't know whether she wants to look extremely beautiful for that guy or not. So the usual clothes had to be enough, but that guy couldn't have seen her wearing anything else and still admired her, so he seemed to not care too much about that.

At 7 pm on the spot she arrived at Team 7's training ground. Looking around she didn't see anyone yet, but as soon as she walked to the middle she felt chakra from behind a near tree. She spun into that direction only to see someone walking towards her. She knew that chakra but for some reason she couldn't fit a face to it. When she saw the contour of that person she felt relieved. It wasn't a complete stranger and as a matter of fact it was the person she hoped to see right now. And NO it was not Sasuke.

"Good evening, Sakura-chan. Happy Birthday", he said, handing her another bouquet, this one containing exactly 18 red roses.

"Naruto... these are so beautiful. And how did you know I like tulips?(3) Not many know, I don't know if even Ino knows." the pink haired girl said.

"Well there are some things I know about you that you wouldn't think of. And by the way: now Ino knows that you like them. I suppose she stuck to her promise not to tell you about me buying those flowers." he admitted with his trademark fox-grin.

"I... I don't know what to say, Naruto-kun. There is just so much about you I didn't notice until now. But I think I'm willing to find out more."

"I'd be glad if you would. And just so you know what you can say: there are three little words I long to hear you saying to me." Naruto hinted.

Smiling Sakura responded "Of course... I love you, Naruto-kun."

* * *

So just some few things I like to add:

(1): On that part I'm really not sure if I picked the right vocabulary, so if it's wrong please tell me, I gotta improve my English.

(2): I'd really love to refer to him as Haruno-san, but since that could also mean his wife I have to stick with the English reference.

(3): I made that up, ok? Apparently I honestly don't know which flowers she likes most, so bare with me, alright?

And finally, I'd like to read some reviews. I know it's pretty short, but I'm really not known for writing long stories, though I try to change that. Flames are appreciated, my Ramen has to be cooked some way. If you like it please let me know and tell me if I should write some more, since I don't plan to in near future, but you could really change that.


End file.
